Changing
by Jaszmine
Summary: Nautro makes a mistake that turns him into a girl and from then he flucates between a girl and a boy. the question is, can Sasuke make it through this with Naurto and is ...changing...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes to find him sleeping by my bedside. Sasuke was sound asleep and it looked like he needed it too. He had purple circles under his eyes and it made me mad at myself. It was my fault. I was just having fun and now I'm in the hospital worrying him for my stupidity. Kind of think of it, he's should be used to it by now. I've broken so many bones in my body its amazing.

Sasuke started to stir. He looked at me and smiled. Then I felt a grip. I looked down at my right hand and found that he was holding on to me the whole time. I'm pretty sure it's not that serious. I wasn't going to die was I?

"I'll call the nurse and let her know that you're up." He sat up and stretched. He was so cute when he was tired. He didn't look as pale because the tired brought color to his cheeks. His hair was all ruffled and messy and he talked all slow. This was the best time to outsmart him. He was always making smart remarks and before the sun is in his eyes he sounds like a complete idiot.

He called the nurse. She was in about five minutes. She wasn't alone there was a doctor present. All hell, something is very wrong, they're taking deep breaths and the nurse has that creepy smile on her face.

"So what's wrong with him doc?" Sasuke asked yawning.

"It appears that your friend, Naruto here, has fallen victim to a chemical mutation that has affected many people recently. He is one of our many patients. The mutation seems to be caused by pathogens in the air that make the chi for jitsu to become, for lack of a better word, stuck in the form that the victim was in before they were struck with the pathogens. Naruto was struck in this form and so fainted. He will be in this form indefinably. If you have anymore questions we will be happy to answer them when you two are ready." The doctor nodded and left, Leaving Sasuke and I with our mouths open.

"Oh hell no, I am not going to be stuck like!" I said. I was ready for a full on rant but I stopped in shock. My voice wasn't mine. It was this soft, feminine sound. I started breathing in gasp. I sat up and looked down at myself. I removed the blanket and saw a horror. I had boobs and no more….I covered myself in disgust. Well at least I still had my body structure. Tan, tone, and blonde. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I had to look at my face. What did I look like now?

I looked and I still looked like myself. My features where more feminine and I still had my birth mark. I walked out feeling dizzy and light headed. My whole body was bandaged up. It seemed like I started to feel pain.

"Damn" I breathed. I stumbled towards the wall for support. Instead I found Sasuke. I picked myself up off of him and just collapsed to the floor. I banged my little fist on the floor. I'm so stupid.

"Naruto stop that let me help you up."

I'm not listening; I'm just punching the ground. If I break my hand, oh well should have not been a dumbass….oh wait, too late. Sasuke proceeded into grabbing my wrist stopping me easily. For once I really felt the intensity his strength. Not just being stronger than me but really feeling how hard his grip could possibly get. Without knowing he was hurting me and I wasn't going to say anything. My self-destructive nature wanted to hurt me.

He wiped my face. I didn't even know I was crying. He wrapped me in his arms and held me.

"How?" was all I could say I didn't really have a whole question yet I was just happy that he would have the thought to hug me to him like this. Like I was still the same Naruto in such and intimate way, like our communication.

He shushed me and rocked me until I wasn't even crying anymore and my body stopped shaking.

"Get back into the bed before the nurse sees you." He said gently. Oh Sasuke, being the level headed one; fuck you and your kindness. I DESERVE TO BE HATED!

I did as I was told. All I could do was stare at him and wonder were the calm came from. He stared back at me.

"Why are you so okay with this?"

"I'm not okay with it; it's just that it has had time to sink in."

"You should be fucking screaming at me right now."

"This has to be hard on you too."

"Hard on me, you're the one with circles under your eyes! When was the last time that you slept? What about you? See, that kind of shit is exactly what you do! You act like it's not my fault and it makes me feel worse then I already do!

"I'm sorry."

"STOP! Look at you…..I'm not talking to you until you sleep."

"I just woke up."

"Sasuke don't bullshit me, sleep is not the same as catnapping."

I reached my hand out to reach. He stood up and took it and I pulled him into the bed with me. It wasn't a very big bed but my now slender form made him fit easily. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not getting comfortable. I might let you have the bed to yourself."

"Naruto you can't even walk." He said tiredly.

Yeah you better be tired so you can go to sleep. For all you know I could have been faking when I uh lost my footing, it only looked like I collapsed. It also might have been a fluke considering the fact that I never really walked on her legs.

"You just sleep or …..well that was fast."

He was already asleep as he held me tight. Either he was being really nice and let me feel safe in his arms or he was making sure that I didn't slip away. I look at him. His face was peaceful with the slight frown in it. It was both.

God how did l let this happen? We were a gay couple. I being a girl didn't really change my attraction to Sasuke but it really complicates things on his side considering now that I hade boobs. Knowing Sasuke he was not going to be happy but he's going to not give up. He'll pretend that he was fine about it but really he'll be coping with it and trying his best not to make me feel too bad. I on the other hand will be blaming myself and trying to rationalize something good out of it. I'll be miserable because I know Sasuke is miserable.

He woke up 30minutes later. I tried to make him go back to sleep by putting my hand over his eyes but he just smiled and waited on me to give up. Truly I was prepared to stay there all day but he brought up the fact of wanting to know a little more about my condition and so resurrected from me also the want to know too.

I gave up and he pushed for the nurse to come in as he was getting out of the bed.

"You look more like a patient then I do."

"Oh really Naruto, You're a completely different gender then your chart says."

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's not okay."

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you had every right to; I deserve every bit of it."

The nurse walks in. She's holding a bundle of clothes. She turns to Sasuke.

"You can go talk to the doctor while we get Naruto situated."

Sasuke leaves and then it's just me and the nurse.

"We had a tailor come in and she did the best she could, I think it's still fitting. If you need any help just ask."

She sits the clothes down on the bed and turns around but not leaving.

I look at the clothes that looked familiar but not quit mine. She turns around not hearing anything and then she just starts putting them on me. First the bra and then she hands me the underwear. Then she holds up a blue and white striped tank top. She hands it to me and then waits.

"You got a nice physic. Your lucky." Then she hands me the orange pants. There baggy. She ties a blue fabricated belt around my waist. The pants just hang but don't fall. Somehow they stop like my old ones did right before my ankles. Then she gives me some blue converse that looked like my ones along with some socks that actually match my shirt. I put those on and surprisingly they fit. I pick up the jacket. It's smaller and when I put it on it only went about half way down. It left my stomach out for people to see my shirt. It was weird.

"You look like model material! I am so great at my job."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew you didn't want to leave in something of the hospital so I just took your clothes home after bandaging you up and Walla!"

"Thanks?"

"I also to the liberty of brushing your hair yesterday because I knew that you would be leaving today, I know you're boo is missing you but he can't say he doesn't still something fine on his arm. C'mon let's show him what you got!"

She grabs my arm and drags me out of my room in to the Doctors office where Sasuke is sitting in one of the chairs talking to him. Sasuke is looking up at the doctor with his hands crossed over his mouth with his index fingers sticking out and touching and his elbows resting on his legs. They both look up when I and the nurse enter the room. Sasuke eyes me up and down clearly not expecting me to look like this.

"Please sit down and I'll repeat to you what I just told Sasuke."

I did just that.

"Okay, it seems that your chakra is stuck. You can't do any jitsu at all. That also means you can't just transfigure back for just a couple of minutes. It also seems that you will be like this indefinitely and you might even fluctuate meaning one morning you might wake up like your old self but then wake the next morning back in this form. It is sorry to say that we can't do anything until it starts to fluctuate. When it does that the chakra is moving and we'll just need to see if we can get it flowing correctly. Naruto if you have any other questions I'm going to need you to ask the nurse. She has all the stats on those who are stuck in a female form."

"Why would I need to ask question?" I asked. Sasuke just hit his forehead and shook his head.

"Naruto are you used to being a girl?"

"Doesn't seem that different."

"Are you kidding me, I had to help you put a bra on five minutes ago." Said the nurse.

Oh yeah, girl stuff that is different like periods and shit. The hormones and mood swings. Yup now I know I really did screw up. Being a guy meant minimal need for feeling and other guys new what you meant so you didn't have to explain things or say things that had different meanings to them. Guys are straight forward and girls well…Sakura was a good explanation. Don't get me wrong, she's one of my best but it literally means blood, sweat, and tears to be a girl.

"Okay what about that time of the month crap?"

"Lucky also, no reports of former males having one of those and I mean after a year of their condition."

"Wait you mean I could be stuck like this for more then a year?!"

" . . did you understand?"

"Anything else I need to know about that I haven't asked?"

"No, I'll just give you a number to call if you have any later question, but the real good new is that you can leave now!"

okay this nurse is starting to piss me off because she's all cheerful and shit when things are really messed up.

Sasuke just gets up and takes my little wrist and we leave.

We're standing outside the hospital waiting now. Turns out that Sasuke got a ride with Sakura to go straight the hospital. I really wished he had waited till he could get to his car so we wouldn't be standing right now.

"Nice outfit." He says.

"Thanks."

"You look a little more like Naruto now."

He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. I know I'm turning red. He smiles. It's real and with that somehow I have a little hope.


	2. Helping

**DISCLAMIER: WE ALL KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did well…..let's not go there ain't nobody ready fo that, enjoy the chapter! :-)**

**3 3**

I looked at Naruto. He or she technically or more like he….you know I'll just refer to him as whatever I feel like calling him at the moment. Right now Naruto felt like a she because she's been depressed for the last week. Okay I'll just call him a he because he's still Naruto just with girl parts and hormones.

Naruto hasn't gotten out of bed to do almost anything. This was his apparent daily routine. Stay in the bed, take a 3hour long shower, go sit in the living room and cry, tie his boobs down for 4 hours while walking around with pants on but shirtless, then undo that, take another 3 hour shower, and then just go back into the bed and sleep whatever hours he wasn't to cry through. I know this because I took couple of days off to make sure he was okay. The first day I went back to work I was surprise to come home and the place was just as I left it exactly! Naruto was scaring the hell out of me.

Now I am trying to pull him literally out of the bed but his feminine strength was greatly underestimated when trying to get him to come out of the bed.

"C'mon, get up!"

"Sasuke go away!"

"NARUTO!"

"I am not coming out."

"Why, you know I talked to your boss today. They said that they really need you but if you don't go to work today, they will have to replace you!"

"Let em' they can't use me! I'm a girl."

Great, now its time for plan B to go down. I went down stairs. Naruto is a supermodel. He is very good at was he does. He did to that cheap stuff like just pout for the camera or something like that. Naruto could be whatever you told him to be. From the simplest of a bystander who's wearing what the ad is selling to a King to be placed on the cover of a romance novel. For god's sake his voice could sell a board game of scrabble with a side of beer. He was good but he wasn't making any money just staying in that bed.

That was my revenue type. I mad money asleep. It is true that I own my own company and that's what everyone knows. I got other things I do for fun and now with Naruto in the bed I can't kick start any of it without him.

Down stairs was his film crew and his manager who insisted that they come talk to Naruto. Get to the bottom and motion for them to come upstairs. The Manager is up first.

His name just could not remember, he did good for Naruto but he irritated me endlessly. He gets upstairs and looks around.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He's right there." I pointed at the bed. he looked dumbfounded, as usual.

"C'mon Sasuke, I know me and you have had our differences but this is Naruto's career we are talkin' about."

"I mean that is him."

"It's too small to be him."

"Wanna bet." I look at him annoyed. I understood that it was hard to believe but I did tell him that Naruto had gone through a change since he's been to the hospital. He walked over to the lump and pulled it down. He looked shocked.

"It looks like Naruto's sexy jujitsu but….."

"He's stuck that way indefinitely but I know he's staying that way for at least six months."

"Who cares!" yelled Naruto. "I can't work because they are a male modeling company, I am a girl."

"Naruto, we can still use you." said the Manager.

"Really?" Naruto, who at first was hiding his face, looked up showing one of his catlike puppy eyes. I know that doesn't go together. What I'm trying to say that his eyes where all big and his pupils were blue like crazy and his eyes are shaped like a cat's. God he looked so god damn hopeful and I panged a little to know that I couldn't have been the one directly to do that.

Naruto has been having such a hard time and he consistently refuses to let me touch him or comfort him. Any nice words I say only leave him crying and apologizing and insensitive word just made him do the exact same thing. I didn't know what to do with him. He has never been this openly emotionally distressed. I mean the guy won't even sleep in the same bed as me! If I'm in the bed he's on the floor!

"Yes Naruto. We will still use you. Tell you what I can have you a magazine shoot by Monday. That should give us some time to readjust your sizes and get you another preparation profile. Okay?"

"Okay." Naruto actually smiled.

"Now that you're done…..GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Sasuke, do have to be so loud and mean?"

"Well, considering the weather and the color of my hair, ya damn right I have to be! I'm not going to repeat it."

"Then don't!" Said the stupid Manager.

"Where's my murder weapon collection…"

"Okay fine."

Then his bitch ass left. Sorry I just really do not like him. He really just…. Well I'll admit that this time it was just because he mad Naruto do something I couldn't.

I turned to Naruto and went toward him. He looked up at me. he looked very worried. I just hugged him.

"Sasuke you don't have to pretend for me." His pixie voice said.

"I'm not pretending."

Naruto has this deep rooted judgment that I wouldn't love him just the same. He was costly to himself mistaken. Love goes across any distance and problems. I love him too much to let something like his appearance change what I feel for him.

"Sasuke how can you even want me being this way."

"We'll think of the good thing you can get from this. We can be legally married, we can how kids if we try, we can sing a love duet that I'll write if you say yes to it, and I can kiss you in public and nobody can say anything."

"We already do that last one."

"Oh right, well, I'll just kiss you in private where it doesn't matter whichever." I looked him in the eyes and pecked him on the lips. Yup, still there. The little feeling. The feeling like my lips are buzzing right when we part because maybe they were touched by static that I just didn't feel at first because I was focusing on how sweet the kiss was. I suddenly had the urge to kiss Naruto again and as I leaned in looking at him through my lashes I asked him could I without speaking. Tears swelled in his eyes our lips touched again and this time not for a brief moment but for a real kiss. God he felt the same as he did before.

My hand closed around a bit of his extremely long hair that pooled at little at his sides. He broke the kiss and started wiping his tears. Then he did a small laugh.

"Ha, _sniff_, Sasuke you always know what to do." He leaned into me and picked up the hand had that held a lock of his hair. I grinned. I have now accomplished an everyday goal. Now I got of make up for all the days that I missed.

_**Writer's introduction/authors note/**_

**I am really just trying to keep my ideas on flow mode and not lead myself into dead end, that's why this is so short or doesn't really have an "overtime" feeling. I really wanted to thank everyone that reviewed and everyone that a least had some indication that they like it. I hope you guys aren't too snappy on updates but I'll try to update every week and I won't be able to I'll try to do two in the same week or make up for it later. I am counting on you guys to make my head big so that it gives me a reason to write because I don't want to let yall down. Just review and point out anything that draws your attention. I am all ears and I love to be critiqued because it makes me a better writer. Thank you. **

**p.s. when I write and writer introduction, I'm ready to commit to yall not just talk to you like I got stupid story followers flow.**


	3. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narotu….um I mean Naruto, as you can see I don't even know which fan fiction I'm righting, anyway enough with my non-funny corny humor more with a this story…**

I have to admitted, I'm still a sexy blonde. I rocked the photo shoot today, even though all I did was hold a stick. The director had to help me a bit….well a lot because I was standing like a dude. You know what I'm talking about, stand with your hands in your pockets, gaze to the side, pout just a little pit, shoulders square, legs apart which ever way, and maybe run one of your hands half way through your hair. The problem was I didn't have pockets and my hair was way to long to run anything through it. I looked like a complete amateur like a girl deciding what pose to use in her facebook profile picture. Somehow with my long legs, full lips, long blonde hair, firm and tone tan body I made magazine ready pictures.

Now I was to wait on Sasuke to pick me up to take me to lunch. He insisted because this was my first day back to work and he wanted to check on me. Sasuke had never been this protective, I guess because then I was a boy. Now I'm a sexy stiletto model and chances of a hot guy asking me out has gone up from 60% to 100% just because I was the common gender for a man to like me.

I'm tying up my sneakers when Sasuke taps me and steals away all my attention from every thing else.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just get tomboy up."

"You still got makeup on."

"I know, something girls do to be pretty, I just want you to think I'm pretty."

"I think you're beautiful and so does everybody else staring us down so let's go."

I of course laughed. He scooped me up bridal style, which surprised me.

"What's with the sudden surprises?"

"Couldn't do this before."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wish to explain myself I just want you to shut up and let me carry you."

"Ooh trying to be the dominate one much?"

"I always was."

"Just to stroke your ego I'll let you believe that."

It's good that Sasuke was paying attention to where we were going because I looked up and we were about to go out of the front doors. He set me down then to open the door and let me walk through first.

"So where are we eating?"

"Doesn't matter where, I don't feel like eating anyway Sasuke."

"Okay, star bucks then."

"So how was posing today?"

"It completely sucked."

"You're just saying that."

"When a photographer has to direct you more than 20 times I think it's safe to say you had no idea what you were doing.

"I've got something to cheer you up!"

"What is it then? I've been depressed all day."

"I wrote you a song."

I looked at him. He really wrote me a song. I wasn't happy I already told him how I felt about them.

"I thought I said that I singing was something only you know about."

"It's not for you to sing, I mean I'm going to sing it to you."

He pulls out his guitar. I started blushing and then I put my face down in my hand and started smiling so hard I didn't believe that I would stop. This was not a quality I usually did in public. I was usually composed and cool headed but I was so embarrassed. People stared staring.

_**Waking up beside yourself**_

_**That's not meant for me**_

_**Sharing your life with someone else**_

_**Knowing that you're meant to be**_

_**You're the one who makes it hard to breathe**_

_**And you're the one who makes me crazy**_

_**And you're the one who calms me down**_

_**Seems like everything's right whenever you are around**_

_**(chorus)**_

_**And at end of the day**_

_**There's nothing left to say**_

_**I can see that you love me**_

_**Right on your face**_

_**And we've been through it all**_

_**And together we stood strong**_

_**This is where I wanna be right here in your arms**_

"Well that's about only half of it." He said after he had stopped.

I looked at him through my fingers. I sniffled a little.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto are you crying?"

"Yeah, but I'm happy."

"Stop doing that, your make up will run." He drops his guitar and comes over to help me wipe my eyes.

"No, it's beautiful, I really like it. Do that again and they might start tossing quarters at us."

He smiles. And I smiled too.

"When'd you write it?" I asked.

"This morning."

"Let me know when you write the other half."

"I was hoping you would. I got this stupid chick idea that when we talk about our song I really want us to be talking about our song, not just something we danced to."

"Yeah, that was a chick idea, a sweet one though."

**Thanks for reading. I will be making up for being late by updating again this week in the very near future. **

"**Ya'll please don't talk about my song. That is a real song, which I really wrote. I just changed a couple of the words but I really wrote that song and I'm sensitive so don't dog it out but you can call it cheesy, I know it is."**

**Love jasz **** xoxoxoxoxo**

**p.s it's valentine's day like tomorrow, any ideas?**


	4. questions

**DICLIAMER: I DON'T OWN THE INGUENIUS STORY NARUTO BUT I OWN THIS FANFICTION SO IT'LL HAVE TO SURFFICE.**

Something new

I lay awake in the bed. Sasuke's arm draped over me. I knew I should have fallen asleep hours ago, considering that I knew that Sasuke waits on me to go to sleep. He was pretending to snore but his breathes were too close together for someone who was suppose to be asleep.

Something was bothering me and I as much as I wanted to let it go and go to sleep I couldn't. I had to talk about it to Sasuke and I knew he was just going to bullshit me but I had to go for an answer.

"Sasuke." I asked.

At first he didn't answer me.

"I know you're awake."

He started shifting and I turned around to face him. He groaned a bit.

"What Naruto?" he asked.

"Do you still love me?" I knew the question was blunt and was coming seemly out of then air but I had to ask. This was not to accuse Sasuke or hold on to something that wasn't really there, it was just my mind just couldn't put it to rest.

His eyes glimmered as the moon light hit them. I almost regretted asking him this. He was tired of taking care of me all day and I was adding more to the wait of his shoulders.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm a girl and that's not what you and I agreed on when we fell in love with each other."

"If it's really love then I did agree with that."

"You're not getting it; are you still attracted to me!"

He blinked at this. Obviously he wasn't expecting something like this at all.

"Yes, Naruto now go to sleep."

So now he has decided to dismiss it as something I was just overly worrying about. Unfortunately I was serious about getting an answer.

"That's a bullshit answer, are you still attracted to me? And what do you mean by yes?"

"Naruto I'm tired, just conjure up an answer like you did the question. Maybe you're having one of those vivid dreams that sometimes you think really happen. Just go to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

I huffed and sat up. I crossed my arms. Sasuke sat up too.

"It's late at night Naruto." He looked at me. "Guess you're really putting your foot down on this." I didn't say anything.

"Okay fine, yes Naruto, I'm still attracted to you even though you're a girl. Why? Because I am bisexual, now can I go to sleep?"

"Cut the act you weren't asleep at all anyway."

I breathed a breath of relief and that's when the words finally sunk in.

"What do you mean you're bisexual?!"

"Naruto, you never asked and so it was on my 'don't ask don't tell list' I have about myself. Before you ask, no I haven't cheated on you with a girl."

"So Sasuke you look at girl?"

"Yes, and even in front of you, you just never notice unless I look at a guy for too long at which I don't because I have you."

This was a lot to take in at once. Sasuke was bisexual and I didn't even know. So why the hell was he acting all upset at the hospital? Gosh when you start digging for one thing you find more questions in the wake of the one answer.

"I just want you to know that I still love and I'm lucky that I still have the finest thing one the planet."

"No, flattery isn't going to help you now! I want to know everything!"

"I liked girls a little in high school, got to college met you and my fate was sealed it that good enough for you?"

"You're cheesy as hell. Stop trying to butter me up to get me to leave this alone. You mean to tell me that nothing really has changed and I've been worrying for nothing! I'm gonna get gray hair and stuff and I've been a girl for only two weeks and I'm emotional and…and… and I take all day to find something and wear, and I'm tired of makeup, and I'm tired of sitting when I pee, and I'm talk too much, and I feel too much, and I over explain everything, and who knew that it takes hours just to come my hair! My arm isn't even that long! And when I was a boy looked good in everything now I got to choose and I just don't know which one choose! Mascara irritates me and now why of a sudden do you care that they can see my eyelashes! Next thing I know I'll be having a period! I-"

Sasuke P .O.V.

I had to silence him some way. He was talking so fast and hyperventilating I just wanted him to go to sleep. I just kissed him. Maybe he'd shut up if I kissed like we used to. Yeah I am bi and no I didn't tell Naurto. You don't have to know everything about someone in a relationship, just need to know a lot. Besides if you knew everything it wouldn't be no surprises and no mystery to them which is boring.

Naruto will just have to get over it. He's a girl and that's fine. God I can't wait until he's been like this for six months. He's got to switch back. He's boy attitude is conflicting with his girly emotions. He's bipolar and extreme unstable around it.

Naruto kissed me back and I pulled away, looking at him as if I was quite annoyed.

"Now will you go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep." He has a sheepish grin on his face. The one I haven't seen since the incident. Then he smirked. I could already see mischief in his eyes.

"Naruto what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing….yet."

"Whatever you are cooking up, don't try it." I said warningly.

He shook his head.

"Also, I just remembered, Sakura is taking you on a shopping spree or something because you can't keep wherein my shirts around the house."

"They're comfortable."

"What about your own shirts?"

"I feel sexier in yours" he said simply.

Then he turned around, snuggled up against me, and finally fell asleep, or so I thought.

"Hey, do you ever look at Sakura? Or Ino?"

"Naruto I am not going over this again."

"Do you?"

"I plead the fifth."

"I'm Sakura you think she's attractive."

"I didn't think she was ugly."

"I'mma say boner attractive."

Then he did the same think again and this time I heard loud snoring. I shook my head and without knowing I started to smile, I was slowly but surely getting my Naruto back.

**Sorry I seemed to have lied about updating again next week. I'm still a chapter behind. I'm really going to try hard this time to make deadline.**

**Thank for reading**

**Thanks to the people who just started hope you like it so far**

**Double thanks for the people who are still coming back to follow up**

**Really appreciate it!**

**Love jasz**


End file.
